Bazil
Bazil is the first zombies map in Dark Power series, created and owned by Slalad. (I apologize if there aren't any separate paragraphs I'm a novice at writing so please forgive me) Overview Bazil is a fictional NASA research facility that was struck by a CXV Elementum meteor that collided with the prototype dark energy extractor. Story The meteor crashes into the Bazil Research Facility, which then collapses the facility which kills most of the workers. The characters Sean, Isaac and Mackenzie survive the collapse and are knocked unconscious. The characters regain consciousness and try to dig out of the debris. Sean and Isaac dig their way out and uncover Mackenzie who is almost helpless in trying to dig out. Out of the remains of the meteor, the characters see a odd figure walk out and says something in an alien language which then causes this weird "gaslike" substance to come out and go everywhere. They notice this "gaslike" substance reanimating workers who had died. These reanimated workers went to attack the characters and the characters ran away to the exit, which was blocked by a "force field" so to speak. Sean says to the other characters that they should find weapons to kill these things with, and they agree. Once the characters find some sort of weapon that can be used effectively they push on and explore the collapsed facility. Eventually Mackenzie says "What if we used the Aether for something?" Sean says "Where are we going to find any Aether storage tanks? Although if we do find any please someone say something because Aetherical enhancement could really be useful right now". They push on until Isaac points out a Aether storage tank that is moderately full. Sean says "That's good Isaac, now let me ponder for a moment". Sean then picks up a rock and inserts it into a machine that is supposed to Aetherically enhance objects. Isaac says "What have you made there?" Sean responds "A rock that hopefully if the machine works has sleeping "powers" so to speak when I throw it at something, if this "Figure" we saw at the crash site isn't immune to sleep then we can put him to sleep, which will temporarily put down the "force field" that is keeping us trapped". Mackenzie says "That idea might be a little unrealistic seen as none of us are accurate when throwing things" Sean the brings up "Mackenzie you played softball when you were younger correct? If so then you can easily throw a rock that weighs less than 4 ounces". The characters form a simple plan to throw the rock at a force of an ancient 9mm bullet. When they find the meteor crash site they see that it has basically been built up to a fortified defense. Isaac says "Maybe we could build something similar to a howitzer except with our technology?" Sean says "That could be a plausible solution". The characters are swarmed by zombies and end up running away for the time being. Sean says "If we survive, but don't escape; how are we going to live?" Isaac responds "3d printing food and water of course, it might not be good, but its still a valid way to not eat dead flesh". Sean all of a sudden starts blurting words crazy fast and it deciphered to be "What if we built a piloted walker robot with Aetherically enhanced strength and 4 arms consisting of a drill powered by dark energy, a plasma-like flamethrower which its capabilities are burning these zombies with ease, the other arms being bipedal arms with hands and mounted shoulder railguns and inside the walker is a "Home" of some sort with everything we need for the apocalypse! Then again if that were to happen the walker could be overwhelmed by zombies and possibly even taken over and self-destruct" Mackenzie says in response "Woah chill out there Sean, nothing like that will have time to be made". The characters end up building a mech that can withstand some force and destroy the "Fortification" at the crash site and ultimately their plan works. Weapons Starting Room weapons Sidewinder Vx12.3 - a pistol that is really weak and is the oldest technology in the facility. (Starting pistol) Sidewinder Vz-5Model-604.86 - a wall weapon stronger than the Sidewinder Vx12.3 but experimental and may blow up at any given moment. 500 points Sidewinder G model 4 - a shotgun that is basically a vortex gun except very weak. 700 points Prototype 4.0.83.46 Afflicterane - a prototype terrforming device that turned out to be extremely dangerous. 3500 points plus 5% point increase per round passed. (Deals infinite damage) (Base price on solo is 7500 points) Wall Weapons Garret D - Average fire rate and damage plasma assault rifle. 1250 points Garret D5 - Garret D except with faster fire rate and higher damage. 1500 points Wraithfire 20.6 - A smg with a wicked fast fire rate and high ammo capacity with decent damage. 1300 points Wraithfire 4 - An smg with a humongous magazine with decent fire rate and decent damage. 1250 points Glomongol Six- A "goo" shooter so to speak. It fires a slimy substance that traps opponents and slowly dissolves them. 2500 points Plasmic Terrorizer - A weapon given its name for producing excessive amounts of plasma and firing it in a short time span. 6000 points Buildables Prototype model suit - a suit that has a plethora of modules that can be added to it. (Modules can be found or built) Protection Module 1 - can be found in multiple spots around the map Protection Module 2 - Upgrade module 1 with a Module Upgrader. Protection Module 3 - Upgrade module 2 in the same machine. Any further upgrades will have to be Aether upgrades. Hover Module - allows you to hover over things. Can be built at a "Crafting station" Any further upgrades will have to be Aether upgrades. Turret Module - adds a mounted shoulder turret to the suit. Can be found anywhere in the map. Any further upgrades will have to be Aether upgrades. Force Field Module - makes a force field when damaged. Can be built at a "Crafting Station". Any further upgrades will have to be Aether upgrades. Speed Module 1 - Enhances suit's walking and flying speed. Can be found in the Aerospace building. Speed Module 2 - An upgraded version of the previous module. Is the result of upgrading Speed Module 1 at a Module Upgrader. Speed Module 3 - The result of upgrading Speed Module 2 at the same machine. Any further upgrades will have to be Aether upgrades. Flight Module - Allows flight. Any further upgrades will have to be Aether upgrades. Slime Trail Module - leaves a trail of the slime from the Glomongol Six weapon. Any further upgrades will have to be Aether upgrades. Analysis Vision Module - gives the vision of the suit a more analytical look and brings up any needed information and statistics necessary to make more intelligent decisions. Night Vision Module - allows night vision. Hasty Movement Module - allows quicker responses to directional orders and allows arms to be used quicker. Any further upgrades will have to be Aether upgrades. Siege Module - puts a siege weapon on the suit (For later on in the Easter Egg). Any further upgrades will have to be Aether upgrades. Teleportation Module - allows teleportation to either a certain area on the map (Requires Analysis Vision Module) or somewhere in front of it. Any further upgrades will have to be Aether upgrades. Area of Effect Disintegration Module - disintegrates an area equivalent to a 10' by 10' square. Any further upgrades will have to be Aether upgrades. Category:Slalad